Patience is a Virtue
by Lavinia Katt
Summary: This is a spin off of Harry Potter taking place in the 4th book Goblet of Fire. I do not own any rights this story. The story is a gay romance Between Harry and Cedric Diggory. The first few chapters wont have any rated M scenes.
1. PVPChapter1

Rising early that morning, Harry lay still for a few moments trying to process the strange nightmare. It had been about a stranger, a very large snake, Wormtail whom everyone thought was dead until last school year and Voldemort. The dream ended with the life of an old man being ripped from him by a deadly curse.

"C'mon Harry, Mum's cooked breakfast for us. I don't want to miss breakfast and have to do all that walking on an empty stomach." Ron said sleepely and left the room.

Climbing out of bed Harry ran a hand through his hair. He got dressed in normal street clothes, put on his glasses and went down for breakfast with the Weasley family.

Thanks for the food Mrs. Weasley, it was great as always." The others all murmur their agreement. Harry helps Mrs. Weasley clear the table and she pulmqkq him aside. "Are you alright Harry? Ron's not been being a Blooke about your being gay again is he?" Harry shook his head and smiled at her." No, no its nothing like that. I just didn't sleep well so I'm a bit knackered." Giving her a reassuring smile he suddenly gave her big hug, he heard an emotional intake from her." Your the best Mrs. Weasley. You've been the realist and only Motherly figure in my life. I can never thank you enough."

Harry stepped back from her and smiled, seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks a soft warmth blossomed from his chest. She huffed a bit and reached out to place a soft hand on his cheek." Oh Harry, that makes me very happy to hear.. Me and Arthur really love having you here. We think of you as our own son, there is no need for thanks. You call me Mum from now on Harry, no need to be so formal when your family.

Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all set out the door just before sunrise that morning. He waved a final good bye to Mrs. Weasley- Mum and ran to catch up with the group.

They are all headed to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry is really looking forward to this game, he has come to love the game of Quidditch. He is the seeker in his house quidditch team and has won them nearly every game they had played. Flying came very naturally to Harry, as easy as breathing. His first time on the broom he had known purely by instinct how to handle his broom. He had become the schools youngest ever seeker to join a house quidditch team.

Harry also formed a secret crush during one particular game against Hufflepuff. While watching carefully for the snitch one of the Hufflepuff players had caught his attention. Harry watched him play for quite awhile a slow warmth ensnaring his young heart.

He nearly lost the snitch to the Hufflepuff seeker because his attention had been mainly on the boy from the other team, but he managed as always to soar past and catch the Snitch at the last moment.

Harry discovered that cute boys name shortly after the game, Cedric Diggory. From that day on Harry paid more attention in the halls between classes trying to see Cedric when ever he could. At meal times, he would search the Hufflepuff table from his own seat until he found Cedric so he could watch him covertly.

Now Harry is about to go into his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his feelings had slowly grown from a simple crush into a gentle love.

He thought about Cedric quite often, especially over the holiday break in the summer. He thought of how great Cedric looked on a broom with the wind blowing though his light brown hair. One of the things he loved most about him was that no matter what was going on at the school, Cedric always looked brave and made sure those around him where happy. He has to be yet to confess his feelings to Cedric, fear held him back the fear of knowing that Cedric was a few years older then himself and that meant that Cedric was two grades above himself.

He feared the rejection that he was sure to come the day that Harry finally confessed his love to Cedric.

Not only was the age separation an issue but so was the fact that Harry is a guy. Being gay or bi-sexual wasn't very common in the Wizarding world. It wasn't unheard of or rejected but still, not very common.

Especially at Howarts, there is almost no gay or bi-sexual students.

Harry is at peace with that fact though, he is very comfortable with who he is.

He has known he was gay since he was ten years old.

He simply noticed that he was only attracted to the boys he would see in his school. Though he hasn't been involved with anyone yet, he hopes for even the slimmest chance that Cedric would accept him.

Ron and Hermione knew of course that he was gay and of his love for Cedric. They supported him though everything in his life, just as he did with them.

They have been through so much together, their friendship is unbreakable.

Harry was joking with Ron as they came around a bend on the path through the woods and into a small opening. Mr. Weasley came to a stop ahead of the group and was greeting someone Harry couldn't see.

Him and Ron moved up closer to see who it was just as Mr. Weasley introduced the man.

"Children this is Mr. Amos Diggory, a very good friend of mine and a colleague at the Ministry of Magic. He and his son will be traveling with us to Quidditch World Cup." At that a young man with light brown hair jumped down from a low hanging tree limb and landed gracefully next to Amos. The boy is very handsome his light brown seeming to glow in the rays of sunlight coming through the tree branches and bright bluish green eyes that seemed to shine. Tall, a little muscular and very agile, a very handsome boy indeed he thought to himself.

Harry froze seeing that the handsome boy is Cedric. THATS HIS SON!!! Harry's cheeks flushed at seeing the one he loves, a warm smile spread across his lips. Hermione giggled, seeing Harry's face of surprise. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

" Maybe today will be the day Harry. Maybe you will get the chance to confess your love to him."

"Knock off Hermione!" Harry whispered and lightly pushed her away.

But an image playing in his mind of him pulling Cedric to the side and telling him everything in his heart and Cedric accepting his confession with a kiss, made Harry blush brightly.

The group began moving again and at quite a good pace. Harry couldn't believe his luck as he watched Cedric fall into place next to the twins and began chatting with them. Ron and Hermione could see Harry was pretty focused on Cedric and fell into their own easy conversation. The group walked for a good 45 minutes before they came to a large hill.

Harry was quite confused at this point, where were they going? They all walked to the top of the hill and stopped. All Harry could see for miles was rolling valley. Mr. Weasley stepped forward to speak to the group and pointed down at something by his feet.

"Okay everyone we will be traveling by port key to the game, so everyone come grab ahold of the boot. Quickly, its almost time!"

Everyone rushes in to find a place on the boot to grab hold. Harry somehow managed to land right next to Cedric. Their bodies pressed close together due to all the others around them also trying to get a hold on the boot. Harry's heart began to race, all of his senses where enveloped by Cedric. A soft scent wafted over him, it smelled like spring time just when all the fruit trees start to blossom and the grass is turning vibrant green.

Cedric wasn't paying much attention to Harry, he was talking over him to his father. This gave Harry some freedom to really look at Cedric up close and personal. They have never been this close to each other before and Harry had never felt as lucky as he did right in this moment. A blush crept over Harry's cheeks and goosebumps rose on his arms.

Even on the field during a rare Quidditch match with Hufflepuff, Harry has to concentrate on finding the snitch as soon as possible which almost always kept him far away from Cedric. Though he didn't lose those chances to get a good look at him. The way that Cedric moved around in the air was captivating, one could tell how much Cedric loved to fly.

Suddenly the air seemed to freeze around them, warp and vault them straight up.

It felt as though Harry was suspended mid-air and just floating there still touching his part of the boot. Harry looked over and saw that Cedric was looking straight him, a content look on his face.

Then they were all falling slowly down towards the ground. Harry watched as the others all began letting go of the boot, he watched Cedric let go of the boot and straighten himself out and began walking midair. He noticed that the two fathers where doing the same as Cedric so Harry followed suit and managed to do the same, though a bit more sloppy.

Reaching the ground Harry landed with a bit of a stumble but managed to stay on his feet just fine. He watched Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all land in a heap on the ground which was quite hilarious. He doubled over in laughter at the sight.

"Yea you laugh Harry! You bloody arse!" Ron said in frustration climbing to his feet Hermione rolled her eyes and began to brush the dirt off of her clothes and Ginny just blushed. Harry looked around to see how the others were doing and saw Cedric coming over to him. "Nice landing Potter. Have you used a port key before?" Harry smiled at the compliment. "No, that was the first time. I grew up in a strict abusive muggle home. So I'm still experiencing a lot of magic for the first time."

Harry saw a flash of something in Cedric's eyes but it was gone so soon that Harry thought he might have imagined it. But it sure as hell looked like anger.. why would Cedric get mad like that??

Cedric nodded in understanding." Well then that really was a good first try. Some adult wizards still don't stick the landing that good. You seem to be a natural when it comes to magic, just like you are on the broom in the air. To bad you got put into Gryffindor, I would have loved to have you as seeker on my team for Hufflepuff." Cedric said with a sly grin, just as his father called to him." Well gotta go, maybe we will see each other later. Bye Potter." With that Cedric turned and followed his father away from the group.

Harry didn't notice Cedric glance back at him with an unreadable look on his face and then he really did leave.

Harry blushed bright pink at Cedric's compliments about his flying...but had he been flirting a little? His heart leaped at the idea. No thats not likely. Harry let the thought go.

The group went and got their tent set up, went to the game, and came back for dinner after loading up on souvenirs from their choice Quidditch team.

When they learned of the fires and dark wizards attacking at random. Harry's heart dropped several beats. Cedric's camp was down where it all started. Mr. Weasley told them to all stay together and make a break for it to safety.

The next morning after it was all done, all Harry could think about was Cedric, he didn't know if he was alright...if he...if he was even alive. Hermione had been watching Harry all morning and knew what he had to be thinking. She came over and gave him a long hug."Harry I'm sure he is okay or Mr. Weasley would have said something to us. I know telling you not to worry isn't going to help at all but I really believe that Cedric is just fine."Her voice warm and full of sympathy, she tightened her arms around him for a minute and then let go.

He watched her walk away from him and then looked to Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, have you heard anything from the Diggory's? Are they okay? I heard the attack started over in their area." He needed to know, needed to be sure.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a gentle smile and patted him on the shoulder." Yes Harry, I received an Owl this morning. Amos managed to get himself and his son Cedric to a port key last night shortly after it all started." Harry felt relief wash over him and his knees almost gave out. Thank the gods Cedric is alright. He went and joined the others to start their journey back to the burrow (the Weasley house nickname).

Two weeks had passed since the Quidditch World Cup and now Harry was back at school. He was seated among his friends and fellow Gryffindor students. But he had also chosen to sit on the right side of the table so he could see Cedric every so often. They were all gathered in the great hall eating a wonderful dinner. "

When finally the puddings had been demolished and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain from outside could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed, watered, and happy I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As is the same every year, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into a sharp focus. Harry couldn't help but stare just as everyone else was. But he noticed that a lot of the others also seemed to know who that man is.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind of enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Professor Moody.

It was normal for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except for Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed to be too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Professor Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley rising from his seat.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. Harry laughed a bit at that, leave it to McGonagall to keep Dumbledore on track.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament is and what it involves. That being said I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is selected to represent each school, and the three champions compete in three dangerous magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "None of which have been very successful. However, this year our own Department of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. A very impartial judge will decide which students are the most worthy to represent their school and compete for the Triwizard Cup. They will also have the chance to win ten thousand galleons as a personal prize."

" I know all of you are eager for a chance to be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts." he said, "But the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are the age of – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had started making noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary. Because the tournament tasks will still be very difficult and dangerous no matter what precautions we take. That being said it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourselves under the glamour of ageing potions or spells if you are under the age of seventeen,"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are here with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. Now, it is late, and I know how important it is for you to all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

Harry was so deep in thought about all this new information that he almost didn't hear Dumbledore's dismissal of them all. He quickly got up to get one more look at Cedric. He finally spotted him at last heading out amidst a group of his friends laughing whole heartedly.That is one of the things about Cedric that Harry fell in love with, his infectious happiness. Other then meal times Harry hardly ever saw Cedric, their schedules where just too different.


	2. PVPChapter2

CHAPTER {{2}}

October is here before Harry knew it. The selection event is to start this evening after dinner. People have cast their names and now it was just a matter of waiting for the day to finish. There had been only one case of someone using an ageing potion to try and put their names it. Fred and George Weasley. They came in one day loudly boasting that they had done it. They had made a potion that would get them past an infamous Dumbledore spell.

It was hilarious, the kick back of Dumbledore's spell not only threw them out but also made them age another 60 years. The whole hall had gotten a good laugh that day, hence why no one else messed with an infamous Dumbledore spell.

Hermione was the one to tell Harry that Cedric put his name in. He had gone silent when she told him, nearly chocked on his breakfast. What would happen if Cedric was picked?? Obviously they have claimed that no one will die but they could still be severely injured and put close to death. Not only that but if something did happen to Cedric and Harry never told him how he felt... he would forever regret it. This thought plagued Harry all day making it hard to focus on his studies.

"Harry stop worrying about it so much. Tons of people, including Hufflepuff's put their names in. Its not very likely that Cedric will get picked. " Hermione's logical reassurance didn't help Harry feel any better.

Ron gave a sarcastic laugh. "Hermione, many people may have put their names in but none nearly as smart, well liked, or athletic as Cedric. I'd say he is the best to represent us."

Hermione looked like she could kill Ron she was so angry. She punched him hard on the arm. Ron sucked in a sharp breath. " Bloody HELL Hermione!"

" You deserved it Ron. I was trying to cheer Harry up and you just up and ruined it. Your a real Bloody arse sometimes Ron." Ron gasped, his jaw hanging open in shock. Harry burst out laughing at the two. "Thanks guys. I needed a good laugh I guess."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile and Ron rubbing his arm just nodded. They walked into the great hall and found seats at their table. The hall was alive with chatter. It was louder then normal, everyone's nervousness and excitement had them all talking a little louder. The food arrived shortly after and when everyone had ate their fill of the dinner and deserts, it all vanished from the tables.

Harry had hardly touched his food, all he could think about was Cedric possibly getting named the Hogwarts Champion. His stomach felt like it was in knots as Dumbledore got up and explained the way the selection would take place. The first two names shot up, one after the other Viktor Krum and Fleur Delaqour. Dumbledore reached up and and caught the last paper." Cedric Diggory! Come on up my boy!" The whole hall erupted in applause and cheers.

Harry completely froze hearing Cedric's name called and Hermione put a sympathetic hand on his back. He didn't even notice when the whole hall fell silent abruptly as another paper shot up out of the blue flames. Nor did he hear his name called or see every head turn to him. Hermione slapped him hard on the back to get his attention

"Harry! GO! Get up there now! Your name shot out flames too."

Harry looked around finally taking in what had just happened, he slowly rose from his seat. But regaining his senses Harry realized he wasn't going to make a fool of himself and held his head high as he walked from his table up to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore led Harry through a side door off the great hall and down a flight of stairs. At the bottom was a smaller room and the other Champions where already there. Shock and confusion could been seen on the other three faces. "Potter? What are doing down here?" Cedric asked, being the first to speak. Harry simply shook his head, he was just as confused as them. A loud bang sounded as the door up above slammed open and then shut. He heard many angry voices shouting as the group of adults descended the stairs and came into the room.

The fighting had gone on for several hours as to how Harry's name had gotten into the flaming cup and how it was unfair that Hogwarts have two champions. But in the end the rules are clear, each chosen champion must compete and there is no redoing the Champion Selection.

Of course no one believed that he had not put his name in the cup, though they all knew that Harry wasn't capable doing the magic it would have taken to get past the infamous Dumbledore spell. Cedric had looked quite angry, Harry didn't know about what...but he could guess it was at him.

Ron and Hermione had been waiting up for Harry when he arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, they bombarded him with him with questions. The same questions that the teachers had all asked. But unlike the teachers, his friends believed him. They knew him better than anyone else after all.

"But Harry, if you didn't put your name in, then who did? It obviously didn't get in there by itself. We know Voldemort is after you but who could he have here that would do that for him?" Ron recoiled when Hermione used Voldemort's real name. Most people just say He Who Must Not Be Named, but Harry and Hermione knew that fear of the name made fear of the person stronger.

"I wouldn't even know where to start, what with the two other schools here. But this is a good way to get rid of me I guess."Harry said in all honesty, he knew the others knew that as well.

The first challenge was set for the next month, giving Harry time to get ready. But his life at hogwarts had turned into hell. He was ridiculed where ever he went. People thought he had cheated somehow and made sure he knew that. They hated him for taking the spot light, again and this time he had taken it from Cedric. He felt horrible about that last fact that he knew to be true. He may not have cheated and this wasn't his fault but he felt terrible anyways. This wasn't fair to Cedric, it had been his turn to shine for the school and that meant it was especially good for the Hufflepuff house.

A week before the challenge Ron found Harry in the bedroom and told him that Hagrid wanted to see him. So Harry had gone to see Hagrid and Hagrid had shown him that the first challenge is dragons. Four huge dragons, one for each of them. Harry had already planned what he was going to do in the challenge and practiced thourghly.

But as Harry sat in bed the next morning he wondered... Did Cedric know about the dragons? He knew that Fleur and Krum knew but he didn't know if Cedric did. Later that day Harry looked for Cedric on his way to lunch. He found him in the courtyard surrounded by fawning girls. When Harry walked up first they went silent and then the harassment started. He just ignored them, it was easy when Cedric was this close and he could look straight into his eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" His tone had been even and normal but his insides where tingling with anticipation, he had never asked Cedric anything before. Thankfully Cedric only gave a curt nod and followed Harry into the school. He led him to a empty classroom and then turned and put a soundproof spell on the door so no one could listen in.

"What do you want Pot-"

"The first challenge is dragons." Harry cut Cedric off and watched his words hit him.

"We each get one and we are to retrieve an egg of some sort from it... I just thought you should know.. I knew the others already do.. I didn't want you to be the only one going in blind." Cedric simply nodded."Thanks Potter." and then he left.

Harry stood there in the room for another few minutes thinking, this was the first thing he had ever done for Cedric. The first time he helped him. There was no way he was going to let the love of his life go blind into something so dangerous.

Harry looked up hearing the door open again as Cedric snuck back in the room. What the..? Cedric walked right up to him only stopping about a foot away. Making Harry's breath catch in throat. He looked rather nervous and Harry heard him curse under his breath. "Cedric?" He sighed and looked up at Harry.

"I just wanted to tell you that I know you didn't cheat. I've seen you all these years and how you have handled the previous dangerous things that happened at this school. Your not the kind of person to cheat like that. You don't walk into danger like that." Harry stood there shocked, speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. " You watched me..? All these years? I don't understand, why? Why?" Cedric looked up at him and Harry could see right in Cedric's beautiful bluish green eyes, he could see the uncertainty in them." I just..."Cedric sighed deeply and looked down for a moment before cursing again under his breath." Just forget it Potter." With that Cedric angrily walked out of the room.

Harry stood there just staring at the door in shock.* What the heck Just Happened?* Clearly Cedric had been trying to tell him something, but what, Harry could only imagine. Harry finally left the room and headed to lunch. He needed a cuppa after this wierd day.

The day of the challenge finally arrived and Harry was finding it hard to focus on much. He hardly ate at breakfast, he heard Ron and Hermione trying to talk to him but he just kinda tuned them out. He and Cedric have to get past real live and angry dragons today.. He could only hope that they both did okay.

At the challenge, all the Champions met in a tent to see who got which dragon. Fleur draws the Welsh Green Dragon, Krum the Chinese Fire Ball, Cedric a Swedish Short Snout, Harry reached his hand in the bag and drew out a little Hungarian Horntail. Silence filled the air when Harry pulled his dragon out, his dragon was the worst of the group. The most vicious and unpredictable.

Harry glanced at Cedric to find that Cedric is already watching him. Worry clearly written on his face. They stared at each other, not saying a word until the cannon sounded announcing Cedric's turn. Cedric broke the connection and started to leave the tent.

Harry suddenly felt the need to say something to him and he rushed forward grabbing Cedric's hand, effectively stopping him. He looked back at Harry.

"I just... I... Good Luck." he squeezed his hand gently and then Cedric pulled away slowly and left the tent. Harry dropped down onto a near by chair and put his head in his hands. *What a fool he was. He should have just said it. What a coward.* Harry waited for hours while the other three went and did the challenge. All he could hear was the crowds yells and cheers. He had no idea how Cedric did or the others for that matter.

Finally his turn arrived with the sound of a cannon, he got up and left the tent with his head held high.

Two hours later Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, hoisted up by all his fellow Gryffindor students. He had gotten his golden egg in record time and tied for first place with Viktor Krum. People have finally stopped harassing him, its pretty obvious that Harry would not have signed up for something like that. They had opened the egg a few moments ago and it was quickly shut when it immediately let out a high pitched scream. They had all gotten a good laugh at that. He received many congratulations from his fellow students and even McGonagall came up and congratulated him.

Harry went to bed that night feeling pretty good. He and Cedric had both made it through with out any serious injury.

He found out a couple weeks later that there is to be a Yule Ball on Christmas and he was expected to dance with a partner.

A partner? Picking a partner was getting nerve wrecking as the ball got closer and closer. Harry had initinitially decided he was going to ask Cedric. What a better reason to confess ones feelings then for a ball. But when he had gone to find Cedric he came upon Cedric and a pretty girl named Cho. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Cedric call her beautiful and ask her to go with him. To which she said a very happy yes.

He was only like ten feet away and he just started backing away slowly when Cedric raised his eyes over Cho's shoulder and saw Harry standing there, his eyes widened. Harry could feel a pain growing in his chest, bringing tears to his eyes. A single tear fell across his cheek and Cedric's eyes seemed to follow the tear then went back up to Harry's eyes, regret clear on his face.

Harry couldn't handle it anymore and quickly turned around and ran from the sight of Cedric and Cho. When he was clear on the other side of school he found an empty classroom and broke down on the floor, his face in hands. Tears streaming down across his cheeks, falling silently to the floor. He stayed there until his tears dried up then he got up and left. He felt like an utter fool, he should have known that Cedric would be taking a girl. What a foolish idea he had had.

Harry finally decided to ask someone that Hermione had told him about, a sixth year boy from Ravenclaw. Harry seen him around a few times, he has beautiful blue eyes and pitch black soft, wavy hair. He stood about a foot taller then Harry and had the slender build but not muscular body. Very handsome yes but he was no Cedric.

A week before the Ball Harry found Alaric in the library deep in a book, he walked over to the table and sat on the edge. He waited until Alaric took his eyes off the book and looked up at him, his deep blue eyes inquiring as they roamed over Harry. Alaric leaned back in his chair setting the book aside.

"Hello Harry. What can I do for you?" Harry smiled hearing Alaric use his first name. "Well Alaric, I've been looking for a date to the Yule Ball and I heard that you would be interested. So, Alaric would you do me the honor of being my Partner for the Ball?" Harry said with a genuine smile. He may be totally in love with Cedric but he wasn't fool enough to know that that dream love may never happen. So he was fine and committed to this chance with Alaric.

Alaric stood up from his chair and backed Harry up against the book case, placing his hands on either side of his face. He looks Harry straight in the eyes, studying him. Harry looked straight back at him, refusing to be intimidated. Then Harry caught a whiff of strong earl grey and smiled. Earl grey is Harry's favorite tea he has a strong cuppa every morning.

"Alright Harry I will go to the Yule Ball with you, but you better be a good dancer. I love to dance and plan to do a good lot of it at the Ball." Alaric said with a satisfied grin, his blue eyes bright in happiness.

Harry leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Alaric's cheek before ducking out from under his arms. Leaning over slightly he gave a quick bow." Thanks. I will meet you at the door to the great hall at 8." And with that Harry left the library and the blushing boy behind.

Lucky for Alaric, Harry is a good dancer. Once when Harry was younger he had been forced to take lessons by his aunt and uncle. But they quickly noticed how good on his feet Harry was and pulled him from the classes. Harry had privately kept practicing from what he could see on tv and books at the school library. Then when he became good friends with Hermione he had taught her to dance too. They had good fun learning different styles of dance together.

They day arrive finally for the Ball and Harry was rather excited for this. Ready to get in some good dancing and forget about the world. He wore dress robes of dark green that went very well with his light green eyes making them really stand out and by some miracle he managed to tame his hair with a little trick Hermione showed him. The last piece, a contact lens in each eye. With those in Harry left the dormitory.

Harry saw Alaric waiting at the door when he walked up, dressed in charcoal black dress robes and his black hair pulled back until it fell down over his shoulders. Harry couldn't take his eyes off him, he looked ethereal and blue eyes seemed to shine on their own. Alaric noticed him standing there and his eyes went wide, Harry could feel Alaric's eyes travel up and down him.

Harry closed the distance and held his arm out to Alaric." You look... Beautiful." he said softly so only Alaric could hear him. His comment earned him a very pleased smile and Alaric placed his arm through Harry's.

"You Harry, you really surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to show up looking so handsome. I love the color of your dress robes. I wont be sharing you tonight you know, how could I let someone else dance with my handsome partner." Harry blushed brightly at Alaric's words and smiled. Pulling him close Harry led them out of the school.

A very large area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of a patio with thousands of fairy lights — Harry knew that that meant hundreds of real living fairies were sitting in the beautful rosebushes that had been conjured here and there, flying around above lazily and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his eight reindeer.

The Champions and their partners where to lead in the opening dance, Harry found the other Champions and lined up behind Viktor Krum and Hermione. HERMIONE! She looked radiant in a light blue gown with her hair pulled up and light makeup on her face. He reached out and tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to look who had tapped her and her eyes went wide seeing Harry there and with Alaric.

"Hi Harry! Wow you look great! I've never seen your hair straight before!" Hermione laughed happily and gave him a quick half hug."And Alaric you look just stunning. I'm glad you accepted Harry's offer, I don't know what he would have done with out you." With that she turned back to Krum to say something and now Harry noticed how many people where staring at him and Alaric. He laughed and leaned into Alaric.

"We seem to have all the attention tonight. I don't think anyone here has seen a gay couple before." Harry said, grinning. It felt good to be more open and Alaric seemed to think it was funny too.

"I don't mind having all the attention. Ravenclaw students are known for their knowledge and I am quite happy that I made such a smart move as to accept your offer to the ball." He pulled Harry closer and placed a soft kiss to his cheek."I don't recall ever making a smarter choice." He whispered against Harry's ear. Harry laughed and looked up into Alaric's eyes." But I think that tonight, I am the lucky one."

Just then Harry noticed Cedric behind them and saw that he was watching him and Alaric. He didn't look very happy. Harry took in the sight of Cedric in his dark red dress robes and smiled to himself. Cedric looked so handsome tonight, it made his heart hurt.

"Hey Cedric, Hi Cho." Cho gave him a bright beautiful smile and Harry returned it with a convincing fake one. Cedric simply nodded and looked away.

Harry turned his attention back to Alaric. He didn't see it when Cedric looked back at him, his eyes swimming in sorrow.


	3. PVPChapter3

Harry and Alaric chatted quite a bit while waiting for the Ball to start. It turns out that Alaric's family is pure blood but nontraditional in keeping the lines pure. His aunt had even married into a muggle family. Harry told him a little about his life before Hogwarts and his old school. Alaric got a bit sad hearing it all. Harry reached up and kissed his cheek." Don't worry about it, its all in the past now. They are too afraid to hurt me like that anymore."

The dance finally began a minute later and the Champions took their places. Harry placed his hand on Alaric's hip and the other in his hand. Alaric mimicked his movements. The music began and Harry led Alaric gracefully across the floor in perfect rhythm. Harry smiled, his heart lightening as they glided through the dance. Soon Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them and then more teachers and finally students.

When the ballroom dancing finished snacks and drinks appeared on the tables. The music shifted from the orchestra to a popular Witch band that played rock and roll. Harry and Alaric danced for hours with each other. Harry didn't even notice Cedric's eyes on them as they danced or when Cedric left early on. Alaric was quite impressed with Harry's skill and Harry was happy to see that Alaric had no problem keeping up. More then once they were the spot of attention as the other students stopped to watch as him and Alaric control the floor, their movements fast and electric.

They danced until the early hours of the morning when Harry finally pulled Alaric from the dance floor after a slow song had ended. To which they had held each other close and gently swayed to the music.

He took Alaric's hand in his and pulled him from the hall and further into the school, finding a dark hallway He leaned against the wall and Alaric closed in. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist pulling his body tightly to his own and pressed his forehead to his. Alaric closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Harry smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I had so much fun tonight Alaric. I'm so glad you accepted my offer. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Mmm me too Harry. I haven't been with someone like you before, your dancing skills are excellent. You should have told me."

Harry laughed breathily at that. "Nahh, makes for a better surpri-" Alaric cut Harry off by pressing his mouth to his suddenly. Harry's eyes went wide in surprise as a jolt of passion went through him. But after a only moment he brought his arms up around Alaric's neck and pulled him closer. Closing his eyes he parted his lips for Alaric and felt his tongue dive into his own mouth. Alaric's tongue brushed over Harry's, tangled with his. The kiss was sensual, not rushed but steady and electrifying.

Alaric's lips were like satin against Harry's and it felt so good, so good to finally, be held, to finally be touched and kissed. Though finally needing air Alaric pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Harry. Watching him, his eyes ablaze with abated desire and Harry couldn't help but stare back at the mesmerizing gaze.

"Wow... That was... Great. Thats a great topper to this first date I think." Harry said with a very pleased smile.

"That it was. That it was. But I like you Harry, enough so that I don't want this to be the end of us tonight. I would like to take you out on a real date and see you in a more real life setting. What do you think?" Alaric looked quite hopeful, even in the dark Harry could see that. He hung his head low.

"I already really like some one else. I was waiting for a chance with him...but I don't think that its ever going to happen. I don't think he swings our way even. So, I guess you may take me on a date." He paused there slightly, taking a small shaky breath before continuing on. "Lets see if you can sway my feelings. I also happen to think your really handsome and a great dancer...and an amazing Kisser," Harry spoke that last word slow, his eyes drawn to Alaric's post kiss swollen lips.." so thats a good head start."

Alaric was smiling like a little boy who just got his first broom and couldn't wait to try it out, when Harry finished speaking. Harry pulled him down and pressed his lips to Alaric's once more for a long few seconds. Pulling back a sheepish smile on his lips and a fervent flush on his cheeks."Goodnight Alaric."

"Wow, Harry you keep kissing me like that and I may fall for you. For now though I will leave you to rest and then I will let you know a time and date for our Date later. Goodnight then, Mr. Harry Potter." Alaric stepped back out of their embrace and took one last lingering look into Harry's eyes before turning and taking off down the hall. Harry watched the tall handsome boy until he disappeared around a corner. He slowly made his way back to his dorm room and couldn't keep the smile off his face. As he fell asleep all he saw in his mind was Alaric's mesmerizing eyes after their first kiss. He felt like he could get easily lost in them and never wish to resurface.

The next several weeks seemed to pass fairly quickly. Harry had seen Alaric around the school numerous times and they had exchanged knowing grins. But there hadn't been time for another moment between them.

Harry was leaving dinner when a hand on his arm stopped him just at the doors. He turned around to see Alaric standing there with his wizards hat slightly askew from running to catch Harry. An easy smile appeared on his face and he pulled his arm free of Alaric. But Alaric spoke before be could say anything.

"Next week is a Hogsmeade trip. I would like to take you for a mug of butterbeer and some food. What do you think? Have enough time for me?" Alaric said with a happy note in his voice.

_*God he is cute as hell.*_

Stunned a little speechless that Alaric still wanted to go out with him, he couldn't get the words to form for a minute. Finally he managed a small- "Yea... Yea that would be awesome. I will meet you at the doors."

Alaric's face lit up hearing Harry's response and he chuckled softly. "See you then, Harry Potter." With that Alaric turned and sauntered down the hall.

Harry watched for a few seconds before he turned and headed back to his own dorm.

Halfway back to his dorm, passing by a empty classroom an arm shot out of the doorway and grabbed hold of Harry by the elbow, yanking him into the class room.

Harry turned around instantly, wand already raised, to see who had done it. The words of anger died on his lips as his eyes fell upon Cedric shutting the door.

Cedric turned and faced Harry with a sigh.

"Sorry Harry, but I needed to tell you something. As repayment for your help with the dragons. The Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, it's a really good place for a bath. Wednesday is a good time, no Prefects ever come around during that time and Potter, bring the egg. The password is Pine Fresh."

Harry was confused, a bath?? Bring the egg?? "But Cedric, that doesn't make any sense? Why wou-" Cedric cut Harry off before he could finish.

"Just trust me Potter. Take a bath and bring the egg. Bye Harry." Cedric rushed out of there so fast Harry couldn't respond. By the time Wednesday arrived Harry had decided he would trust Cedric and do what he said, so late in the evening Harry found himself in front of the Prefect's bathroom. Hoping this wasn't some kind of joke that Cedric was pulling on him for the other students sick amusements.

"Pine Fresh." the door swung open silently and Harry walked in quickly. He came to an abrupt halt though when he saw Cedric standing by the edge of a very large bathtub. He was staring down into the steaming water, not saying a word.

Very confused and quite nervous Harry took a few steps closer. His foot steps softly echoing through the cavernous bathroom. Cedric jerked as if coming to attention suddenly. He whipped around and stared at Harry. His eyes seemed to speak to Harry of the hurt and confusion that Cedric was feeling. Cedric let out a loud sigh, squared his shoulders and seemed to gather his confidence before looking Harry straight in the eye.

"I need to say something Harry and I want...no I need you to listen. If by the end you think I am crazy then I will leave and we can pretend that this never happened. But...if on the far chance you don't think I am crazy...then please tell me the truth." Cedric said, almost seeming to be pleading for Harry to hear him. So Harry nodded silently, encouraging Cedric to continue.

Cedric smiled slightly and looked down for a second, then back up at Harry. "The thing is Harry, ever since I first saw you in the Quiditch game, your first year. I felt something, something I couldn't understand. Ever since then every time I see you I feel it. Just a little, like I was missing something in my life. Then when I really got to look at you at the portkey...I knew. I knew it was you. When you were so close to me, so close that we were touching even, I saw it in your eyes. I saw that you felt it too."

Cedric paused for a moment to take a calming breath. " I need to know if you really do feel it too. I can't handle it knowing I'm the only one who feels this bond. Then...seeing you with Alaric at the dance... I couldn't stand it, it felt like my heart was shattering."

Harry stood there watching Cedric talk his heart beating very slowly, as though it didn't want him to miss a single thing Cedric said to him. This confession was more then Harry could have ever imagined. All thought left his head as he crossed the room and cut Cedric off by reaching up and cupping his face in his hands and pulling Cedric's mouth to his.

Cedric stood there stunned as Harry closed his eyes and pressed his mouth tighter against his. The finally shock passing he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, holding him closer. Nothing seemed to matter in this quiet moment as they stood there in a passionate embrace, mouth to mouth eyes closed and hearts beating out of control. Harry pulled back breathing a bit heavily and looked up into Cedric's eyes.

"I feel very much the same way. I have since my first year when my team faced off against Huffelpuff in Quiditch the first time. We almost lost because I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Harry laughed in a bit of embarrassment and nervously scratched the back of his head.

" I uh, I've been kinda watching you every year since then."

Harry said before falling silent seeing the dumbstruck, confused expression on Cedric's face. "Cedric?"

His mind racing but jumbled the only thought Cedric could focus on was what Harry had said about not being able to take his eyes off of him...and then the feel of Harry's soft lips pressed to his own. He could feel his heart pounding like it wanted to beat right out of his chest. Suddenly he became aware of Harry saying his name and his attention snapped back into focus. Harry was standing there with worry clear in his eyes as he watched him be lost in his thoughts.

Reaching around Cedric took one of Harry's hands into his and brought it up to his mouth, brushing feather-light kisses to the knuckles. He watched Harry suck in a sharp breath and his eyes nearly roll back into his head. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, holding Harry's warm hand against his cheek. Harry spoke then, his voice breathy and a bit unsteady. "Ced... I have to tell Alaric." Slowly Harry pulled his hand free of Cedric's embrace and stepped back, taking a clarifying deep breath.

Hearing those words spread a sort of Triumph through Cedric. Harry was going to be his. His chest felt light and warm for the first time since he could remember. " I understand Harry. Do what you need to do. Just please, come back to me." With that said he didn't give Harry a chance to reply before he had swept Harry close again and placed a hard, melting kiss against his soft lips. He flicked out his tongue and traced Harry's lips lightly. Stepping back just as suddenly he briskly walked from the room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
